


Proud

by strutforlove



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, and by that I mean one brief reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strutforlove/pseuds/strutforlove
Summary: “I guess I’d like to be there to celebrate with you, to show the world you’re mine,” Type says. “I just, I don’t think I necessarily deserve to feel like that myself.”“Like what?” Tharn asks.Type points at the joyful crowd on screen. “Y’know. Proud.”In honor of Pride month, here’s Tharn and Type talking about Pride and what it means to them. Set somewhere after season 1.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I googled a bit while writing this to find some facts about Pride events in Thailand, and they seemed quite similar to some Western ones. Still, I’m a Westerner so my understanding of Pride may differ from Thai people’s perspectives, so there are probably some cultural mistakes like that in this fic. Hopefully you’ll still enjoy this!

Tharn walks into the living room to see Type watching the TV. It is a regular sight, yet he stops in his tracks once he sees what is on the screen.

From the joyous music, rainbow flags, banners and people in colorful clothes and shiny costumes it appears to be a broadcast on Pride events, currently showing footage from the biggest one in Thailand, Phuket Pride. Type’s eyes are glued to it and he looks deep in thought, his brow furrowed just so.

Tharn stands there just looking at Type for a moment as he tries to gauge his reaction to the broadcast, not sure what to expect. His boyfriend has come a long way in their relationship in terms of self-reflection and acceptance. Things have even progressed to the point of them having almost casual conversations about sexual orientations, and Tharn has gladly helped bridge the gaps in Type’s knowledge and understanding left there by his fear and hate. These days Type seems more comfortable around the subject than ever, hardly even blinking twice when he encounters other same-sex couples. He still struggles sometimes, Tharn knows, but he’s come a long way.

Still, he doesn’t know what Type thinks of things like this; it just hasn’t come up before. As the program cuts into a montage of Pride events from other countries, Tharn decides to quit stalling and walks fully into the living room. He takes a seat next to Type on the carpet, and Type acknowledges him with a look before his eyes find the screen again.

Tharn is still trying to figure out what to say when Type beats him to it with, “Are all these parades so flamboyant?“ 

Tharn is glad to notice that Type’s tone is curious and not scornful, but he still goes with the most neutral answer, just in case. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been to one.”

That perks Type up, and he turns to look at Tharn, eyes wide. “Wait, you haven’t?”

Tharn is helpless against Type’s adorable doe eyes, and he moves to comb his hand through his hair affectionately as he answers, “No. I’ve thought about it, but I think it’s more fun with friends, or a partner, than to go alone, and there’s never been an occasion. I’ve also always had the support of my parents, so I haven’t needed that from strangers.”

Type processes that for a moment, brows furrowed. “Oh. I kind of always thought that _that_ —” Type points to the TV— “was the done thing. The parading... and the flags and colors.”

Tharn shrugs, happy that Type only holds some inaccurate assumptions instead of having a negative reaction to the whole concept. He explains, “For some it is and for some it isn’t. Pride events are important, to show people we exist and to fight for equal treatment by society. It’s important to the communities, and it’s important to individual people.

“But that, being out there—,” Tharn points to the screen— “is not a requirement or a goal or anything, okay?”

Type rolls his eyes fondly. “Well, obviously, now that I know you haven’t been,” he huffs, a teasing smile on his gorgeous lips. “You’re the most confident gay person I know. If that was a goal you would’ve been out there since you came out. Covered in glitter and body paint.”

Type’s teasing tone is infectious, and Tharn decides to give as good as he is getting. “Mmm,” he hums with a lazy smirk. “Think I could pull that off?”

Type scoffs. “I think you would have to pry guys off you all day. With both hands,” he retorts in a petulant tone, crossing his arms. Having known Type for so long Tharn can easily see his frown is hiding his amusement. He laughs fondly at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Jealous? Would you come and rescue me? I bet no one would dare approach me with that fierce look in your eye.”

At that, Type’s pout dissolves and he breaks into laughter. Tharn thinks that is it for the questions, but after a moment Type asks, “Would you like to go, some day?”

Type sounds tentative, serious, and Tharn takes a moment to consider the question. “Maybe. It could be fun. But like I said, it’s not a requirement of any sort for me.” Taking care to keep his tone casual he asks, “What about you?”

“I don’t know. I…” Type hesitates, brows furrowing deeper together. From experience Tharn knows that means Type needs a quiet moment to articulate his thoughts, so Tharn waits until Type continues.

“I guess I’d like to be there to celebrate with you, to show the world you’re mine,” Type says. “I just, I don’t think I necessarily deserve to feel like that myself.”

The first half of what Type says has made affection swell in his chest, but the second half blindsides him. “Like what?” Tharn asks.

Type points at the joyful crowd on screen and reiterates, “Y’know. Proud.”

 _Oh._ “Why not?”

Type sighs like the answer is obvious. “Well, what exactly do I have to be proud of? It took me a long time to even remotely come to terms with who I am, and try to stop being a homophobic asshole, and you were the main reason for that. I couldn’t have done it on my own. And I…” Type trails off, lost in thought, and for a moment his eyes hold such sadness it makes Tharn’s heart ache for him, sadness Tharn wants to chase away with his words and kisses but doesn’t since he knows Type needs to let this stuff out.

“I hurt so many people along the way,” Type continues. “It would’ve been one thing if I’d kept my fears and pain to myself, but I hurt you, and Kom, and random strangers who had to endure hearing my rants or, God forbid, got too close to me or dared to approach me in a bar. I was a bigoted asshole at best.”

Tharn is about to speak, a rebuttal on his lips but Type is first. “And it’s fine, that’s… It’s in the past. I know I’ve gotten better and apologized and all that. But that doesn’t erase the hurt I’ve caused.”

_This man…_

Tharn feels a swell of affection so strong he has to restrain the urge to crush his boyfriend into a hug in order to articulate why exactly Type is wrong in his opinion of himself. “Type,” he says, searching for Type’s downturned gaze and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “Type, look at me.” 

Type finally does, and Tharn speaks his words with all the conviction he feels, hoping at least some of them will have an effect. “You have so much to be proud of, Type. You have overcome the worst things imaginable and have had the courage to be true to yourself and to own up to your mistakes. You were given a shitty hand at life and instead of letting your trauma turn you hard and bitter for the rest of your life you have chosen to heal, and to love. I didn’t do that; you chose to do that. You chose to open your heart and your mind, and you have grown to let yourself love and accept love in a way that astounds me. I’m in awe of you every single day, Type, your strength and your courage. You’re incredible.” 

Type’s eyes have gone wide, and Tharn finishes before he can be interrupted, “You don’t have to feel proud yet. Maybe never if you can’t. But know that I am proud of you, always.”

“Tharn…” Type whispers into the moment of stunned silence, before he reaches with both hands and pulls Tharn into a crushing kiss. Tharn answers it with all his ever-present adoration, presses it against Type’s mouth and feels all his love and gratitude, lets it fill his chest with warmth. 

After they part, in a rarer moment of raw tenderness, Type breathes into the narrow space between them Tharn’s favorite words from him. “I love you.”

Tharn’s heart swells like it does each time he hears the declaration. “I love you, too,” he says, before pulling Type into another kiss, because one just isn’t enough. It never is. 

They eventually pull back, and Tharn is happy to see Type smiling and calm, negative thoughts and feelings eradicated for now. Tharn wraps his arms around Type and eases him to lean against his chest, close to his heart, and they turn back to the TV screen.

On it, the festivities go on as a bright-eyed reporter interviews some advocates, and Tharn’s eyes are drawn to a group of men in the background wearing the most hideous cardboard rainbow hats he has ever seen. 

Type notices them too and snickers. “If we do go some time, I’ll make you wear one of those. I don’t think you’ll have anyone pursuing you with that on.”

“Not anyone?” Tharn teases.

Type just scoffs, cocksure as usual. “I’ve already got you.”

Tharn smiles. “Yes, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/strutforlove) and [Tumblr](https://strutforlove.tumblr.com)


End file.
